This invention relates to a foldable umbrella-like cover for the open top of a conventional golf club bag.
Conventional golf club carrying bags are generally cylindrical in shape with an open upper end and a closed bottom. Golf clubs are arranged within the bag with the clubs inverted so that their heads extend out of the open end of the bag. Typically, these bags have carrying slings or straps and outer compartments for golf balls, etc. Such bags are commonly moved upon a golf course upon wheeled carriers or golf carts or they may be carried upon the shoulder of a golfer or a caddy. However they are carried, their open upper ends are exposed to the weather.
Because the heads of the golf clubs extend upwardly and radially outwardly of the bags, it is difficult to cover the open tops of these bags when it rains. In the event of a sudden heavy rain, a cloth-like hood, cover or umbrella may be placed over the golf club bag, and the covered bag may be carried to a shelter. An example of such a golf bag umbrella-like cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,300 to Hamblet, issued June 11, 1985. However, in the event of a drizzle or of a light rain, during which the golf game may continue, a cloth cover of an umbrella is not feasible, since the golfer must have access to the bag to replace and remove clubs. Consequently, leaving the bag open for any substantial length of time permits water to enter the open upper top of the bag and wet the exposed heads of the golf clubs. Thus, there has been a need for some relatively inexpensive and effective means for covering the open top of the bag and the golf club heads during inclement weather, but which cover can be rapidly or momentarily removed and replaced so that the golfer can quickly insert or remove a club.
Many golfers carry a full-sized umbrella along with their golf bags or upon their golf carts for use when it rains. However, the typical large-size golf umbrellas ordinarily cannot be positioned closely enough above the open top of the bag to provide access to the clubs and to simultaneously protect the heads of the clubs and the bag. Ordinarily, such umbrellas are used to protect the golfer rather than the bag. Thus, ordinary umbrellas have not been satisfactory for covering golf bags when the golf game continues during a light rain or drizzle.
The invention herein concerns a collapsible umbrella-like cover for a golf bag, which cover is carried within the bag, along with the clubs, for immediate use when needed, but which may be easily and quickly collapsed and reopened for access to the clubs in the bag. This umbrella is an improvement upon the general type of umbrella which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,301 to Harrell, issued Oct. 29, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,160 to Deibert, issued Dec. 19, 1972.